In my arms
by Greenorchid123
Summary: Jace and clary where always best friends through thick and thin. Joined at the hip, no one could separate them. But when their feelings for each other grow stronger, will it pull them closer? Or Tare them apart? This is my first fanfic, so R&R - G xxx
1. Chapter 1

hello my lovelys, this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think and if I should carry on writing it. Excuse all the writing in the beginning, but I had to give you background info so you knew what was going on. Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters, even tho I wish I do...

Anyway, without further ado (love that word..) I give you chapter 1 -xxx G xxx

CLARYS POV

My small hands fumbled with the locks of my apartment as I sniffed. again. Damn this cold weather! It was currently the Christmas holidays and it seemed as if the world just decided to go into another ice age over night. My hands where so numb I couldn't feel the tips and I was slightly worried that I would never feel them again. I dropped the keys once more and blew out a breath in frustration. A small cloud of visible air puffed in front of me reminding me I needed to get the heater fixed soon. I soon gave up and knocked on the door instead, knowing Jace would be home.

Yes, I know what you are thinking but no, Jace is not my boyfriend, although we live together. Since we where three years old me and Jace have been best friends. It all started when we both found out we liked the colour green on our first day of school. After that we found more and more things we had in common and suddenly it was as if we could never be separated again. As the years went by our friendship became stronger, I was his pixie and he was my goldy locks (the nicknames where only give to annoy each other but since then they've stuck) when I turned 13 and Jace was 14 he started to get attention from more of the female population of the school. I had to admit Jace was mega hot, with golden hair, perfect golden eyes, and a god like body, but I would never tell him that because he had a mega ego to go with it, and that would only make it bigger. Jace had plenty of girlfriends that he used then threw away. I tried to tell him it was mean but he always smiled and told me I wouldn't be able to resist him soon enough, and that his hotness would overtake me. Yea right.

As we got older I started to form out too, per say. My long red hair stopped being as frizzy and more wavy and soft. It reached my mid back and had also turned from an annoying light orange to a deep red sort of colour. Think of a red velvet cupcake. My face had never been ugly but as soon as I had discovered makeup in my mums draw I was able to make my eyes pop and skin more tanned. I had a nice body that I was proud of as I went to the gym. I always watched what I ate because I never wanted to get fat. Ever.

Once me and Jace had turned 16, we spent more of our time on our study's, I had taken art, and Jace had taken music. We weren't exactly dumb so we did well at school even though Jace never payed attention in class, although I had to admit it was hard too, you know, with all of the girls practically drooling over him in lessons, although I found it annoying sort of distracting, and Jace probably found it entertaining sort of distracting.

Jaces girlfriends always hated me, probably because he always paid me more attention than them, I mean, it's not like he actually loved them, he just needed a new plaything on his hip every week to keep up his reputation. Jace had loved a girl once, Megan. They had been going out for two years and it was all Jace would go on about, I had to admit I was quite jealous...but just a bit. When Megan moved away to Australia with her family, I had been there for Jace, and when my ex boyfriend Connor broke my heart, Jace was there for me. We loved each other so much and we knew we needed each other forever, from there on out.

Once me and Jace had pulled enough money to get an apartment, we put it together and bought one, it was small and cozy but big enough to give us personal space if we needed it, it had three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, lounge, and balcony looking out too the sea.

I heard a grunt from the other side of the door and shuffling feet, soon followed by heavy footsteps slowly making there way to the door.

"JACE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OUT OF BED NOW AND OPEN THE DOOR" I called out loudly, only now realising it had taken him a full five minutes to respond whilst I was lost in daydream la la land. The door slowly opened to reveille a squinting Jace in a big woollen sweater and jogging bottoms. His hair was messy and tousled, but still managed to look great. You could tell he had only just got out of bed though.

"by the angel jace, it's like," I looked at my watch. "12 o'clock, and you have only just got out of bed?"

"well I was planning on sleeping longer until a screaming banshee decided to come pay me a visit. Oh wait...now come to think of it, it was you." Jace rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated puff but I could see the traces of his signature smile playing on his lips. He opened the door to allow me to properly move into the apartment, although it was quite hard considering the amount of layers I was wearing. Once inside the apartment I put the shopping I had just bought on the table and looked around the room. It was quite messy with clothes strewn across the floor and empty beer bottles on the coffee table. I gave a pointed look at Jace and raised and eyebrow. He just shrugged and gave me an innocent smile, at which, I had to laugh.

As I walked further into the room I could smell the distinct fragrance of female perfum. And it sure as hell wasn't mine.

"Jace, I thought we said not girls around when it wasn't the weekend, and I know I'm not the type of girl who likes to go around smelling like an over flowing flower shop!"

"but when Jessica came round on Saturday you told me of as well." he shouted from the kitchen in a matter of fact tone.

" but we also said no girls around until I was out for at least 24 hours!" I said in an annoyed tone, but I'm sure he could tell I was only toying with him. Jace then walked out of the kitchen with a tub of Ben and jerrys in his hands and he practically inhaling it, despite the weather.

" we'll what can I say baby cakes, I'm irresistible." he stated and with a wink, and set of in the direction of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and remembered the time we made those rules, it was a slight joke but I was more than half serious about it after walking in on him and his current girlfriend...ummm...yeaa. He laughed at the idea but agreed, after stating I had to abide by the rules also, because I had had my fair share of men round before.

I pulled of my hat and rubbed my hands together. Since it was the holidays I had no where to be today, and I planned to keep it that way. I grabbed a blanket and sat on the sofa ( AN- I am British so I say sofa, not couch) and picked up Jaces half eaten tub if ice cream. I know it would only make me colder but who cares, it was practically begging me to eat it. After choosing to watch iron man, I leant back, resting my head on the cushions and pressed play. Ten minutes into the movie I felt warm, muscly arms encircle my waist and a head resting atop of mine, Inhaling The aftermath of my new apple shampoo. Jace pulled the blanket over half of him as well, giving a slight laugh once he realised which movie we where watching. What can I say? I love iron man. He kissed my temple and I looked up to him In time to see him close his perfect golden eyes. I felt safe in his arms, like I always have and always will. I mean he is my best friend right? But I couldn't help the small thought struggling its way into my mind suggesting I want more than to just be friends. I banished my stupidity and concentrated on robert Downey jr kicking butt.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me any ideas you want for upcoming chapters, or if you want me to continue with the story at all, if I don't get any reviews I'll assume you guys didn't like it and stop this story. I like the idea of clary and jace being really close friends,and I think it will help with more of the plot later on ;)

Love all of you - G xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, lovely people.

Turns out you all enjoyed the last chapter so I'm carrying on this story :)

Introducing a couple more characters in this chapter so hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: as usual, I still don't own the mortal instruments so yea...blah blah blah...on with the story..

**CLARYS POV**

I woke up late into the afternoon, silently scolding myself for sleeping for so long. It was now 4 o'clock and getting colder by the hour. I pulled my hat over my ears again, and attempted to get up. I did some sort of cool ninja roll out of Jaces iron grip and fell down onto the cold hard wooden floor. I needed to stop watching so many movies.

Getting back into the Christmas spirit I decided on getting a tree today before all the good ones where gone. And I knew Jace would be super exited about that idea too. Sarcasm intended.

I heard a groan from Jaces sleeping form on the sofa, as I tried but desperately failed at getting up quietly. He opened one sleepy eye and laughed. Yupp, I'm not very good in the stealth category and it's well known by many people.

"hey sleeping beauty, wasn't expecting you up yet, not with all the dreaming of me you where having.." he said with a wink. I blushed a deep crimson and looked down at the floor. I knew he was only teasing me but it turns out I have actually been thinking of jace a lot recently...and not in the way best friends do.

" I. Was. Not. Dreaming about you!" i huffed and stomped of to pick up the empty ben and Gerry's tub on the floor.

"oh but you where.." Jace then mocked a high girly voice and said "ooh baby, Jace, your soooo hot! please kiss me! Jace i need you, you are sooooo gorgeous!" by now he was on the floor laughing, occasionally shouting "mmmmm yes! Jace you are soooo HOT!" i soon joined him on the floor giggling lightly, but still quite embarrassed by the fact that he was more right than he thought he was...

enough was enough and i straddled his hips and pinned his arms either side of his head. his laughter soon died down and he looked at me seductively .

"angel, as much as i love this position i have to go and meet Alec in town, to buy a new goddamn heater, but I'm sure we can get back to this when I'm home..." he suggested, once again with one of his trademark winks.

"number 1, ewww you are an asshole. number two, you are not going anywhere today, we need to get a tree." i stated, now getting of him and entering the kitchen with a big grin on my face. rule number 1, never be in the same room as Jace when he isn't granted what he wants.

"aaawwww really? why do we need a stupid tree. in the house for that matter, cant we go to the park or something. you can watch trees all you like there."

i laughed at his stupidity as he entered the kitchen, leaning against the door frame with one eyebrow raised.

"first, you don't get a christmas tree to watch, its to decorate and get you into the christmas spirit, scrooge. now go on, i suggest you get ready and get in the shower now..you smell." i said as i scrunched up my nose and fanned a hand in front of it. i knew he could tell i was joking. truth is, Jace never smells bad, even after he has been to the gym he manages to come back smelling of sugar and spice and all things nice. i on the other hand, failed at having such a talent.

"fine, but only if rat boy doesn't come, he follows you around like a lost puppy." jace said with a smirk on his face, apparently he knows about my other best friend simon having a huge crush on me, but honestly i think he is more interested in Isabelle, Jaces step sister. Jace and simon have always had this sort of war going on, weather its because they generally just don't like each other, or because they like to fight for the top spot on my 'best guy friend' list, i dunno. but what i do know, is that it annoys the hell out of me.

"well that might be a problem considering he works at the garden centre..." i said giggling. i knew this would annoy him.

"fine but if he tries to give me another lecture on star wars, i will tell Isabelle about his little bladder accident a couple of weeks ago." and with that, he stormed out.

i had to admit, simon was a nerd, and when the cold got the better of him a few weeks ago, he couldn't hold it in any more when we where hiking in the woods, and...you know..let loose.

running to my room i grabbed a red sweater and tight jeans to put on. i put a brush through my wild red hair and put some eyeliner and mascara for good measure.

when i arrived downstairs Jace was already waiting for me with the car keys in his hand. he was wearing a tight black jumper, low slung jeans, a scarf and beanie hat. he looked great.

"and you have a go at me for taking too long.." he mumbled as we went down the elevator and into the car

* * *

when we arrived in town, the streets where still bustling with people doing there christmas shopping. the lines stretched for miles and miles and i gave a sigh in frustration.

"we are not waiting in ANY of those lines, waaay too long." said Jace taking my hand and pulling me in the other direction. i couldn't help but feel a jolt of electricity run down my spine when i felt his warm hands capture mine. Damn Clary! shut up!

"Jace, no matter how much you try to avoid it, we are still getting a tree. so i suggest we go to the garden centre first considering its quite a way down the road." i said as i saw his mouth tug up into a half smile.

"well then pixie, your carriage awaits." he said as he reopened the car door to let me in. such a gentleman.

"of to the garden centre we go!" i said in an over enthusiastic tone, sticking my scrunched up fist in front of me, imitating super mans pose.

"and unfortunately, rat boy too.." i heard Jace mumble and we sped through the streets.

* * *

when we finally arrived at the garden centre, it was starting to get dark and the building was decorated in twinkly fairy lights. i walked up to the doors and pushed..to only find it was a pull door and quickly tried to hide my stupidity by pretending i tripped. well, that only made me look more stupid and actually fall onto the ground. the moral of this story is, always check if a door is pull or push.

Jace was laughing in the background so i quickly stood up and brushed my jacket of for any traces of dirt.

"your only laughing because you remembered a joke you heard earlier right? 'cos if not there might be some serious trouble." i said and stormed into the garden centre, making sure to pull this time. once Jace had managed to contain his giggles, he followed me inside.

"aaahhhh its my favourite customer!" shouted Simon as he came out from behind his desk, checkout thingie, giving me a big hug. he then looked over my shoulder at Jace and gave an annoyed huff. "...and Jace." he said in and attempt to be enthusiastic at Jaces ability to actually get out of bed. Jace gave a small wiggle of his fingers in Simons direction and plastered a big smile on his face. yupp, he knew how to get to him.

"anyway, we are looking for a tree to buy, not to big, not too small. you know, the usual." we where now walking down the isles toward the outside half where all the christmas trees where kept.

"i know what you mean, hhmmmm, how about this one?"

* * *

we went on like that for at least another hour until we found the perfect tree. not too big (for Jaces benefit) and not too small (for mine.)

on our way back to the checkout simon gave a nervous laugh and whipped his (i presume) sweaty hands on his trousers.

"Clarrryyy?" he said in an overly sweet tome.

"yes Simmmonnnn?" i said, mocking his vocabulary choice.

"well, you know derrick was supposed to be taking your shift next week?" i took special notice on the fact he said 'supposed' instead of 'is.'

"he cant. family issue, he has gone back to england to help his nan move house, and i cant find any replacements, so could you...you know...come in next week?"

i gave a huff and nodded my head, i had been working at the garden centre for a while now, mainly because simon needed the help running this place but also because i could use the extra cash.

"only this once, lewis. it is the christmas break you know? you do know what break means don't you? want me to demonstrate on your neck?" i laughed at his shocked face but he soon pulled me into a big hug shouting thank you loudly by my ear.

i heard an annoyed sigh and a throat clearing from behind us. i managed to squish myself out of Simons arms to turn around and see Jace standing there with his hands in his pockets. i had almost forgotten he was here until now, he was being unusually quiet today.

"i am here you know, how come i get no love?" he asked with a pout. i giggled and moved over to where he was standing.

"bye simon thanks again for the tree, but remember, only deliver it on tuesday or wednesday ok?"

"sure thing fray, see you later" i walked out then with Jaces arm around my waist, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before we both got into the car and headed home.

* * *

"Jace whats wrong? you've been super quiet today witch is unusual for you, I was honestly expecting more whining and complaining"

"nothing too major, sweetheart, don't worry about it." he gave a light chuckle and looked over too me once we had parked. i felt myself get lost in his tawny eyes again, this had been happening to me for the past week. he suddenly lost his smile and looked at me. properly. it was like he was looking at me for the first time again. his eyes where filled with love and adoration, our faces slowly began making their way toward each other, my heart rate pumping so fast i was almost sure he could hear it.

jaces elbow rested on the steering as he pushed a lock of red hair behind my ear.

something must've happened or Jaces elbow must've slipped because the next thing i knew was i was screaming for my life after the car horn went off.

"ANGELS, JACE YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!" i wisper shouted, not wanting to disturb the neighbours any more than they already had been.

"well, baby cakes, how was i supposed to know the car wanted to sing us a little song before we went inside?" he said with a smile on his lips.

i rolled my eyes and exited the car, trying to forget what might've happened if the car horn hadn't gone off...

* * *

once we entered the building it was half past 9 and i was very cold and very tired. whilst walking up the corridor i heard quiet sobs from around the corner, coming from the direction of our apartment. we soon turned the corner, and let me tell you, i was pretty shocked by what i saw.

there was Aline, my worst enemy and Jaces resent ex kneeling by our door crying her eyes out... clutching a pregnancy test.

Ooohhhh cliffy, sorry, I couldn't resist ;)

I know my grammar is really bad in this chapter, but I got a new notepad thing and it doesn't automatically put capital letters in like word does. I only noticed near the end of the chapter but I couldn't be bothered to go through it and change all of them, so I apologise for that.

I put a bit of drama in this chap, but I need help as I have a serious case of writers bock...so pretty please give me suggestions on where you would like this story to go.

As always, R&R. 

Love you all - G xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here is the third chapter, enjoy.

Oh yea, I would suggest listening to the song 'kiss me' by Ed Sheeran. It's really beautiful and describes the last scene really well.

Disclaimer: still don't own the mortal instruments...wish I did...blah blah blah

Here we go...

Clarys pov

I froze.

So did Jace.

After about 3 minutes of no one moving, I took ahold of myself and stepped forward,crouching in front of Aline. I forgot about our little war for a moment and took ahold of her hand and took the pregnancy test out. posotive. I glared at Jace, and if looks could kill, he would have died, gone to hell, bin re-murdered by the devil and eaten by a strange lion-devily-thing...with rabies.

Jace was still frozen on the spot staring at my hand holding the pregnancy test.

I pulled a weeping Aline into my arms and practically dragged her to the door. I gave some sort of weird hand gesture in jaces direction that he some how managed to read as 'open the door'. He got the keys out and fumbled with the locks, his hands where shaking like crazy, I was surprised when he actually got the door open.

I set Aline down onto the sofa and gave her a blanket. She instinctively cuddled into it and whimpered quietly. After about five minutes of sitting next to her, I could hear her breathing steady, the tell tale sign that she had fallen asleep.

Jace was still frozen, but this time in a different position. He was sitting in the chair, with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. He looked like a statue, not moving. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. He looked so peaceful and calm.

Too Bad I was going to ruin it.

I grabbed Jaces arm and yanked him into the kitchen. God I was angry.

" . .WAYLAND!" I wisper screamed at the top of my lungs (if that even makes any sense at all)

"I..I don't know..what the hell just happened." he whispered.

" of course you know what just happened! You had sex with her and now she is pregnant. SIMPLE."

"Angel, I am so so sorry, I...I thought that we used protection, I don't know, I was drunk. I...I just...don't know what to do!" jace shouted

"shhhh, just shut up for a second, I need to get my head around all of this." I slumped my back against the door and slid down to the floor with my head in my hands. After a minute or two I felt a figure slump next to me. I looked up from my hands and saw jace looking down at me with tears in his eyes. Ok, here's the thing. Jace NEVER cries. Not after what happened with his family. And here he is right now letting tears slip free without even trying to fight it. Suddenly, without even thinking, I grabed his body and held it closely to mine. I heard him sob quite a few times as I clutched tighter. Jaces arms found their way around me whilst he kept on whispering ' I'm sorry' over and over again.

"shhhhhh, come on, we will find our way around this, I love you, I'll always be there for you, no matter what crazy ass stupid thing you've gotten yourself into." I said, with a small smile. I heard him let a small chuckle as he nussled his face into my neck.

" I love you too angel, I'm so so sorry. But right now I need to take a walk, I'll be back in about an hour, if Aline wakes up call me and I'll come back as soon as I can ok?" he asked whilst putting a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

" sure but don't do anything stupid ok?"

" of coarse angel." he whispered as he kissed me on the forehead and stood up. I couldn't help but notice his lips lingered on my skin for a second too long. He walked out the door soon after, but not before whispering thankyou at least another 15 times. I smiled. I love jace but sometimes he was a complete, stupid, douche bag ass hole.

Remembering I had a pregnant teenage girl asleep on my sofa,I got up and made two hot chocolates. First of all, let's get one thing straight. Me and Aline hate each other with a Capitol H. It all started when her and her popular gang would always make fun of me at school, but being young, I chose to ignore it and carry on living my perfectly content art freak loner life. Jace was always there for me though, whatever they said he would fight back but I guess they just thought he was going through a stage of mental issues, and ignored it. As I got older I decided that what her and her slut gang (name curtacy of Isabelle) had gone too far and I started to fight back. Gosh you should've seen her face the first day I actually retaliated. Wish I had had a camera with me.

Well, since then we had this little war thing going on, we would have a bitch battle when ever we saw each other and I'm pretty sure we both kept a mental tally on who won each time. Concidering jace got her pregnant, im willing to let the whole war thing slide this time...but just this once.

I plopped three marshmallows in each cup and set them on the table to cool down. I decided to check on Aline just to make sure she haddnt fallen of the sofa. When it comes to comfortableness, ours isn't the greatest.

I slowly made my way into the lounge, trying not to make too much noise. When got in I was surprised to see Aline standing, completely dressed and looking as if she hadn't just been a blabbering mess on my apartment floor. Damn, does everyone have that talent but me?

"I'm not keeping it." was all she said as she made her way to the door.

" Aline wait, you and jace need to talk about this." I desperately pleaded as she turned the handle.

"does it look like I really give a shit about what jace thinks!?" she shouted as she turned around, now facing me.

" look, I know it's early, and the baby is still practically an egg, but you need to think about this Aline, I'm going to call jace, I'm not being funny right, but I just practically dragged you into my apartment once you came here crying your little ass of." I was shouting by the end of the sentence. I went to get my phone from my bedroom.

" and oh yea," I said before sticking my head around the corner to look at her. " I made you hot chocolate too." and with that I slammed the door.

I huffed off to my bedroom and once i was situated on the bed I thought about everything that had happened tonight. By now it was about 1 in the morning and I was sure I would fall on the floor if I didn't have coffee soon.

As I started to dial Jaces number,I heard a soft but quick tap on the door.

"come in aline." I said with a sigh, I was too tired to fight anymore.

Aline stood in the doorway, holding her bag, with tears in her eyes

"look, I'm sorry I fucked up bad, and I'm sorry that I got you and Jace into this mess. But I'm leaving. I'm moving to Sydney in two days." wow. Was not expecting that.

" whoa, wait, what?" I practically shouted.

" the party that me and Jace where at when we, you know...had sex.." she said whilst uneasily shifting from foot to foot. ", was also a leaving party. Me and my family had been planning this for months. I guess Jace was too, of his ass drunk to realise, and I was looking for one last night with him before I left." she said, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

" I know what Jace wants, and it's not this. He loves you you know? More than you think he does, and I was sort of there to be his fuck buddy whilst he was waiting for that special someone..." I couldn't help but notice how her eyes flickered to mine when she mentioned 'special someone', until then, her gaze had been situated firmly on the wall behind me. She knew something I didn't, but I wasn't going to press her for answers now.

"well, I guess this is goodbye...I'm sorry for..you know, everything. I was jealous of what you and Jace have, iv always wanted a love as strong as yours. and I'm looking for a fresh start."

"I wish you the best with that. I hope one day you will find someone who loves you, and live a happy life with them."

"thank you clary, you too," she said as she started to slowly make her way to the door.

" and you know? He's closer than you think." and with that, she was gone.

Jace returned ten minutes later, holding a box of chocolates and some wine. Typical. Jace never knew how to apologise to women so he would always buy them expensive stuff to make it up to them. Not that he really cared, he just didn't want a line of crying girls following him everywhere.

"wh...what? Where did aline go!?" he said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"she left Jace." I was still sitting on the bed in shock after our little peace treaty.

"I told you to call me when she woke up pixie! Oh god, I'll go visit her tomorrow and try to apol..."

"she's moving to Sydney Jace, she's not coming back, her and her family have arranged this for a while now. She's a smart girl you know? Knew you didn't really love her, just wanted one more night before she left."

Jace stood there in silence for a good three minutes at least. No doubt thinking this information through.

"look, I'm sorry Jace but she isn't keeping it." I wasn't sure how Jace would react but I sure as hell was shocked when he ran over to me, pulled me to the bed and held me like there's no tomorrow. I heard his quiet sobs after a while and I stroked his hair.

Never has anything felt so right. With me in his strong warm arms, and him so close. We where now both laying on the bed next to each other staring into the others eyes. his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and mine on his chest.

"I'm sorry pixie, thank you, I...I'm just so sorry, please, please never leave me. I need you."

"shhhhh, Jace how on earth could you think I could leave you? I love you so much." never before had I said I love you with more meaning behind it than normal BFF love. But this time, was different. It didn't feel like the everyday, I love you, I love you too. It was more powerful...more...strong.

" I love you more, I can't believe your still here. After all the shit I've gotten us into...oh god, I love you so much. Never forget that." he whispered as his face buried into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Jace, it's late, we should both get some sleep. I'll see

you

in the morning." I said as I started to get up.

"NO!" he shouted. He then gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. " I...I mean, will you stay with me? I need to hold you...I need to know that your still here and won't leave." I gave a silent nod and crawled back into bed with him. We lay there, fully dressed and tired as hell, just...holding each other. We where so close, and it felt amazing. His face once again went to my neck as he places a soft kiss on my pulse. His lips on my skiing felt amazing. Heck, everything felt amazing. Our legs tangled together as I I kissed the top of his head, Jace let out a content sigh as we both started to fall asleep. Jace whispered one last 'I love you' before sleep pulled him under.

It was then that I realised that, i was completely, ridiculously and utterly in love, with Jace Wayland. My best friend...

...Crap.

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. 

As always, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

After getting quite a few requests, the next chapter will be in Jaces pov. Also, I really really REALLY need ideas, so pleeaaasseeee, give me some and let me know where you want the story to go. I was thinking of introducing a potential boyfriend for clary...and some jealousy...If you know what I mean ;) so please R&R

Love y'all -G xxxxx


	4. AN

Hey guys, I've been busy lately but I promise I'll get the next chapter too you soon ! Love u all and thanks for all the suggestions, neeeedd moorreeee, thanx for being patient - G xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4

**Yaaaaayyy, fourth chapter (whooooo) **

I am SOSOSO sorry for not updating sooner but I went camping with my family, and it was a strict 'no electricity' one as well...cue eye rolling.

So this chap will be in James pov, but I might switch it around again half way through so you get both opinions on what happens ;)

Still don't own the mortal instruments...yet. * evil laugh* ...*falls on floor having coughing fit*

Any way, onward we go into the story my minions...

Jace pov

I woke up to the most glorious smell of apples and strawberrys, I sighed deeply and cuddled into whatever was ignighting this pleasurable feeling out of me. A warm, soft hand was pressed to my naked chest and my legs where tangled into someone else's. With my eyes still shut, I let my hand drift downward, tracing the curvaceous outline of this woman's amazing feeling body. I smiled, god wayland, when did you get this good? Usually all the girls I picked up where sluts and whores, begging for me and my amazing looks to please them. But never before has someone felt so right, and perfect in my arms. Hell, I could get used to this.

"mmmmm jace..." I heard the girl murmer in her sleep. Once again I smiled to no one in particular. I kissed the top of the girls head and I hailed the intoxicating smell again.

That's when I recognised the voice. clary.

Crap! I completely forgot about last night. About aline. About everything.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful angel still asleep beside me. Her deep red hair was fanned out around my pillow, her perfect cheekbones adopting a gorgeous colour of pink, her soft, full, tempting lips so perfect, so inviting. God what I wouldn't do to kiss her.

I snapped out of my thoughts reminding myself that this is clary...my best friend since for ever. And best friends don't think those sort of things about best friends. Right?

She opened her sleepy eyes, showing a shade of the most beautiful emerald I have ever seen.

"hey sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" I said with a soft smile.

"yea, I'm still confused though...was I having a really weird dream or did what I think happened last night really happen?" she replied.

"angel.." I groned with a smile. She giggled and threw a pillow at my head as she got up. I then realised what she was wearing. Or better, what she wasn't wearing.

At some point in the night she had kiked of her jeans and top, leaving her in her red and black lace pants, and a very see through tight tank top, showing off her matching black and red bra. I swallowed hard, trying to stop myself imaging the rest of her clothes gone. Shit! Crap! Oh, by the angel this was bad! I turned my heavy gaze away before I actually started to drool.

"errrr...you should..ummm..get some clothes on, it's really...cold." I managed to splutter out.

Mini jace seemed to have a mind of his own today.

"I need a shower...ummm..I'll see you in a bit...um...yea." a cold one. I added in my head.

"sure, I'm going to clean up the kitchen." she said with a deliciously deep red blush tainting her cheeks.

Once in the shower I got a chance to think things through. Aline was gone and she wasn't coming back. If she doesnt want the baby then thats her decision and i respect that. I didn't want the baby but I would never had abandoned it, I'm not that cruel, I'm just not ready. Especially with a slut like aline. I want my child to be with someone I love.

My mind unintentionally drifted to clary. That reminded me, this was my main problem. My feelings toward clary.

Me and clary have always been best friends and I have to admit, I always thought she was pretty when I was younger. As I grew older I started seeing her as beautiful, and after that, in my teenage years, also very very hot...

I'd watched her grow from a shy young girl with frizzy ginger hair to a gorgeous goddess of a woman. And after seeing her in practically nothing, it was confirmed I was definantly sexually attracted to her, I had no idea her body was so...developed. but after feeling her body in my arms, I also realised that I love her, in a way best friends shouldn't.

My mind once again drifted back to clary...in her underwear. Oh god, the things I wouldn't do to hear her scream my name...moan and pant...writhe under me in pleasure...oh shit!

I turned off my dirty thoughts of MY BEST FRIEND and switched my shower to full on cold before a certain part of me could get too exited...

Once I was done in the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist, making a promise to myself that I would not think of clary like that agian, and that she would still be my best friend that I will look after like a sister as I have done for so many years. No matter how much I want to rip her clothes off...SHUT IT WAYLAND.

I opened the door to the hallway and walked out. Only to crash into clary.

She had put a slung-off-the-shoulder top thingie on and trakies. She still looked amazing.

"sorry angel, didn't see you there." I said, only to cover up the fact that I was totally checking her out. NO, bad jace.

" it's alright, but whatch where your going next time wayland" she said with a playful smirk "and put a top on, jeezus." she giggled.

"awwww angel is just embarrassed because she secretly loves staring at my amazing abs." I said with a massive grin on my face. She was now practically on the floor laughing and I soon joined her, careful not to ride up my towel...

"in your dreams buster!" she shouted still giggling. I put on a low, husky voice and whispered in ther ear,

"mmmmm defiantly." I winked as I pulled away, only to see her burst into another fit of giggles. She had no idea how true that statement was.

"oohh...oh my g..god" she managed to say between fits of laughter. I loved her laugh.

"well, trust me, when I woke up this morning I didn't plan to be this sexy. But hey, shit happens." I winked again as I started to tickle her, she was practically a bundle of uncontrolable laughter now as she fell on top of me with a beautiful smile enlightening her face and my heart.

We where both still laughing. Every time we tried to stop we would just start all over again. After a while I couldn't even remember why we where laughing. I just knew, I never wanted this perfect moment to end.

And that, lady's and gentlemen, was when the goddamn doorbell rang. Just my friggin luck.

**Clarys pov**

I heard the doorbell ring with its annoying little tune, almost as if it was mocking me, ruining my perfect moment with the golden angel I called a best friend.

"I'll get it." I said with a sigh, showing obvious disappointment our fun was over..for now anyways. I gave him the sort of smile that said 'I'll get you back for that wayland' as I walked towards the door. I heard him get up and laugh under his breath. I turned around in time to see him shake his head and smile. I felt a warm feeling bubble inside of me knowing that I was the one who put that grin on his god-like face.

I quickly took off my baggy trakies, leaving me in small boy shorts. I was expecting izzy around about now and I specifically remember her threatening to choke me with her bra if I didn't retearn the trousers as soon as she got here. I opened the door expecting to see izzys joyed face, brimming with excitement as she tells me about her latest hot-and-heavy make out session with her boyfriend meliorn. Saying I was surprised would be an understatement.

"ok izz, I have your trakies so don't freak ou..." I trailed off as soon as I realised that the black haired, black eyed boy certainly wasn't izzy.

"Sebastian?!" I said, shocked to see my old friend from California, before I moved here to new York four years ago.

"clary?!" he said, a little breathlessly as his eyes skimmed over my attire. I was quite aware of the fact that I still wasn't dressed and my clothes where lacking in...surface area...let's put it like that shall we?

"oh..oh my god...you look so different!" he said before clearing his throat and shifting on the balls of his feet. "in other words...damn clary, when did you become so hot?" he said with an evil smirk playing on his mouth. I laughed and threw my arms around my former bffs neck, hugging him, silently apologising for not keeping in touch as much as I should've.

"whhh...what are you doing here seb?" I said with a grin.

" we'll, as daft as it sounds.." he pulled down his baseball cap, showing me the 'Simons garden centre' logo stitched into the blue material. "..I'm delivering a tree."

After clearing the fact that Sebastion moved to new York to be closer to family, I invited him in and sat on the sofa as he lugged the festive looking tree into the living room.

"are you going to help me 'lil red, or are you just going to sit there?" I giggled as I got up to move stuff out of the way, making a pathway for him to get through.

"so fray, how's life treating ya? I see you have a gorgeous apartment all to yourself" he stated, whilst twisting the tree into the perfect position.

"well, actually, I live here with one of my friends, jace. Do you remember him?" sebastions cool and collected smile completely fell at the mention of Jaces name. He turned away from my face and groned, whispering "why, just why, couldn't he at least let me have this one? Fucking wayland!" under his breath. I was quite confused on what he was talking about, maybe the tree? But that didn't make any sence. I brushed it off before I could get too envolved in whatever seb was going on about.

"yea, I remember him alright. Tall, handsome, always has a slut at his beckoning call?" he said with a knowing look on his face. I giggled, so this was how people back in calli remembered him? Typical.

" he's changed now seb, well, he's still tall and handsome but the number of 'sluts at his beckoning call' has decreced...slightly." we both burst out laughing. Ahhh, it was good to have old friends back. But this time Sebastion was looking at me differently...less like the little sister he saw me as in calli, and more like...

"clary?" Sebs voice broke me apart from my trail of thought.

"mmmhhmmm?" I said looking out the window, wondering what time it was.

" do you think...we could errm..." he scratched the back of his neck. A gesture that jace used when he was nervouse. Damn clary! Stop thinking about jace!

" do you think we could...you know...meet up, outside of work? Maybe go for dinner..or just a walk and you know, catch up, In fact there's this party at pandemonium down the road I thought we could go to" his palms where sweating as he brushed them against the fabric of his jeans. I thought this question through. Sebastion was the oposite of jace. Although they where both unbelievably good looking, seb was dark and mysterious..like a panther, sleek and smooth. Where as jace was golden and beautiful like a lion. I decided that a couple of drinks with seb wouldn't do any harm, so I agreed. But I couldn't ignore the feeling I was betraying jace somehow, but I quickly brushed it away.

"great, I need your number then so I ca..." Sebs voice was cut of by a loud exlimation of,

"verlac?!" jace stood in the door way, looking like an avenging angel, ready to attack.

"wayland..." seb growled under his breath.

"what the HELL are you doing here?" he shouted, taking three long, graceful steps forward towards Sebastian.

" well, as a matter of fact, I was delivering a tree. But as you can see, the lovely Clarissa here invited me in. We where just discussing meeting up, infact. You know, alone." he said, now only mere inches apart from jace, smiling cockily. You could practically see jace shacking with anger as his fists curled into balls at his sides. Whatever happened between these two in the past, certainly wasn't good.

"ahhhh, sebastian, great to see you again...buddy" said jace with an obvious fake smile plastered on his lips.

"I missed you, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while...I wonder why..." he trailed off, mocking a thought process whilst strocking his sculpted chin. Jace took another step forward. "oh wait.." he said with a smile. "yes I do!" he practically snarled in his face. " shall we share with dear clary over here your reason for not keeping in touch as much as we all wished you did?" he said with fake sweetness. Sebastian pretty much growled as he backed away from jace and turned to me.

"so, shall I take a rain check about the club? I would really just love for us to hang out and catch up." he said, turning his gaze to a furious jace in the corner.

" oh, um sure, I guess I'll see you next week, I'm taking someone's shift at the garden centre, so I'll see you then." i said unsurly, still confused on what on earth just happened.

"perfect...Bye clary..." I heard him whisper, before smirking at jace and winking at me. And just like that, he was gone.

"would you like to explain what the hell just happened?" I said, still staring at the door in shock.

" let's just say, I'm not the only one who thinks your beautiful, angel. And me and sebastian go way back. But apart from that gorgeous, I'm afraid you don't wanna know."

And once again, I was left baffled, staring at the door in shock.

Okaaayyyyy, so, fourth chapterrrr...

GRAMMAR AND SPELLING IS RUBBISH IN THIS CHAPTER! IM SO SORRY.

I was a bit stuck on ideas for what to do in this one, so I need lots of suggestions for the next one. What could sebastions and Jaces secret be? ;) what could happen at the party? What new characters are introduced?

So, I need help and reviews, if not imma go cry in a corner, and there will be no more topless jace ;)

R&R. Love ya all, -G xxxxx


	6. SORRY !

Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update until about a weeks time because I'm going to a drama school in London (yaaaaayyyy) BUT its only for a week so I'll update as soon as I get back.

Pleeeaaassseeee, give me ideas for the next chapter, and what you want to happen, and if you want the party to be next chapter or not etc. oh yea! And who's POV do you want it from ?

Love you all xxxxx - G xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 5

**Okayyyyyy, so, I always write the first authors note before actually writing the story so, I just want you to know that I have maaahhooosive writers block right now...sooo, I'm just gonna have to roll with it...anyway, I had so much fun at my drama course, learned some stuff and met some great people so i hope you don't hate me too much for making you wait. This is gonna kinda be a filler chapter by the way.**

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Enjoyyyyy fifth chapter :)))))

Jace pov

I was kissing someone. I don't know who it was but her breath smelt like cigarettes and alcohol. I could hear the distinct sound of techno club music ringing in my ears as the girl spread sloppy saliva filled kissed all over my face and neck. I was drunk. I didnt remember where I was or what time it was or who I was with, but all I knew was I was completely shit face waisted. I pushed the girl back an inch after she started fiddling with my jeans zipper. I took as good a look as you can when your drunk at the girl, she was probably about 18 or 19, a bit younger than me. She had an ok body that was covered in some sort of "dress" or in my perspective, a scrap of fabric. So here I was, exchanging spit with another slut. Great. Her eyes where a deep brown colour that I could just make out beneath all the eye makeup. Her body was covered in fake tan and her face was drenched in makeup. So, in other words, it looked like she had been gang-banged by a box of feltips. I momenterally wondered why the hell I was making out with this weird looking chic when I noticed her hair colour. Red.

So that explains it.

Although this girls hair colour was obviously out of a bottle, it was too vibrant to be natural, it distinctively resembled clarys mane of gorgeous curls. This ones was straight and short with layers or whatever girls call hairstyles these days, come to think of it she was nothing compared to the angel I called a best friend apart from the slight resemblance in hair colour. But if that's as close I'm gonna get to making out with clary, I was gonna have to deal with it.

We lip locked again as her body started moving in time with mine to the music. Her front half grinding into mine as she stared to moan. She obviously thought this would turn me on or get some kind of response out of me. But, all it sounded like was a cow with constipation.

Iv heard clary moan before. And let me tell you it's one of the most beautiful sounds you will hear apart from her laugh. Unfortunately it wasn't me ignighting those sounds from her luscious lips. It had been her boyfriend at the time. Gale.

God I hated him. The things I wouldn't do to punch him in the face. And let me tell you I did.

Both clary and gale passed brushed it off as normal brother-like protection stuff, but not after getting yelled at by clary. Shes so cute when she's mad.

"baby what's wrong?" I heard the girl whisper in my ear. I then realised I had spaced out for a moment and obviously had a pained look on my face.

"ermm, nothing." I spat as I started to inch away from her and towards the door. All I wanted to do was get out of here and back to clary.

"oh, you wanna get out of here do ya? Sure, let me get my coat." she said with a wink as she sauntered of in the other direction. I took the chance to bolt for the door.

I felt girl's hands grab onto me and my clothes. Their nails digging into my skin. Usually I would've stayed and danced with all the girls who gave me lust filled stares and annoyed the shit out of all of their boyfriends, knowing that they know I'm way hotter than them, but today, the only thing on my mind was clary.

Clary, clary, clary.

Clarys hair

Clarys lips

Clarys body

Clarys face

Clary. I loved everything about her. I couldn't help it, she was so perfect. I had promised myself I would try to tone down my possessiveness and act like her brother...huh...well, that's not gonna work.

God, I really need her in my life. I need her. I'm sure if she left me or something tore us apart I would die. I know it sounds cheesy and sloppy but I can't imagine my life without her. But the real reason I need to bottle down my feelings is I'm scared. Scared of rejection. Scared she'll hate me. Scared i'll never see her again. So if it meens keeping her in my life, being friends is as far as its gonna have to get.

I stumbled into the middle of the street and collapsed on the pavement.

Hello floor.

I leant my back against the wall and put my head in my hands. Why am I so stupid? Getting drunk is the only way of forgetting clary. At least I thought.

I squint my eyes against the harsh street lights in my path as I reach into my pocket for my phone.

Dial.

Clary.

Call.

Those where the only things running through my head at that moment.

"hello?" clarys beautiful voice rang through the phone and into my ears.

"cllaryysssaaa, hellope...can youu comme and get mee?" I managed to slur out.

"oh my gosh jace you idiot! You are drunk! Where are you?!" she shouted. I had a reputation of getting drunk and clary knew it. The only reason she got mad was because I usually got myself into stupid situations that she had to get me out of. Once I woke up in bed with three other girls...let's just say two things...

1) clary wasn't too happy when she had to kick out three hungover confused chicks.

And 2) it must have been one heck of a night...

"pandemmoniummm..errr I thinkkkth" I tried to look at the sign to the club but all my eyes made out where weird shapes and annoying neon coloured lights.

"right, err ok, I'm coming. Stay there and don't do anything stupid!" to late for that.

She hung up, probably to the sound of me singing the McDonald's theme tune, I dunno, but the next thing I new was I was practically being dragged into a car and driven towards a brightly lit road.

When I opened my eyes I was climbing up some stairs. Huh, strange. How did I get here? It was then that I noticed a beautiful girl with long crimson hair and emerald eyes hauling me up the stairs, into a bedroom and onto a bed. My jace instinct told me to flirt with this gorgeous girl but my laziness took over. At that time my mind was only processing small things at a time.

Bed

Soft

Girly

Pretty

Lips on forehead

Lights off

Warm

Cozy

Sleep...

I woke up with the fealing an atomic bomb had just blown Up in my skull and my brain had turned to mush. Yupp. It was that bad.

My memory was foggy and I had to think real hard to try and remember anything that happened last night. Images of me making out with a weird girl bombarded my mind. My heart stopped.

I reached out next to me and gave a relieved sigh when I didn't feel anyone there. So, I hadn't brought her home. Thank god. I silently thanked Mr. Drunk jace for actually doing something smart.

I lifted my head to see the sheet tangled between my legs and my clothes strewn across the floor. I groaned and let my head fall back onto the fluffy pillow with a thud. It was then that I heard the door creak open to reveal beautiful clary standing in the frame. I smiled. She really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Jonathan Christopher wayland!" she said in a stern tone.

"Clarissa Adele fray!" I said mocking her full name choice of greeting. A smile crept onto her face as she made her way into the room. I could see some pain killers and a bottle of water placed in her hands. I thanked the gods in the high heavens for clary and her wisdom.

"unless I remember wrong, I do recall dragging you off the streetat 4amto then drive you home, to THEN drag you up the stairs and take you to bed, all the while you being stupidly drunk whilst telling me why father christmas can go stuff it because he didn't get you a motorbike. Am I wrong?" she said with her eyebrows raised.

" ummm, yeaaa..." I said, scratching the back of my neck with a small smirk on my face. "about that, ummmm, thanks?" it came out as more Of a question than an apology. She shoved the Pain killers in my direction with a roll of her eyes. I scanned the back of the packet, seeing my recommended amount of the heavenly hangover killers I needed.

"god, why can't there ever be any good side effects? Like: WARNING: MAY CAUSE EXTREME SEXINESS." I mumbled under my breath as I swallowed the pills. I heard clary laugh behind me as she started to pick up my discarded clothes from the floor.

"it's not like you need it anyway..." she said under her breath. Suddenly her checks turned red as she covered her mouth with her hand. Had I heard her correct?

"I'm sorry, has the one and only Clarissa fray finally succumbed to my hotness?" I said with a teasing smile and threw in a wink for good measure. At least I now knew she thought I was hot, I mean, who wouldn't? But hearing it come from her beautiful lips made a warm bubbly feeling rise in my stomach and spread to every inch on my body. I was grinning like an idiot.

"errmmm, I have to go...and...errmmm...work! Yes, I have to go to work at the garden centre, so I'll ummm...see you later..." she said as she turned to walk out.

"no! Clary wait, I...ummm..." for a moment I considered telling her everything.

How she brightened up my day whenever I saw her. How her smile would warm up my heart to the extent I feel as if it might burst. How her eyes where the most beautiful colour iv ever seen, and how green has been my favourite colour since I set eyes on her. How I loved her fiery mane of red curls cascading down her back. How I loved her silly little giggle. How i loved the beautiful dimples that dented her cheeks whenever she smiled. How I loved her clumsiness and blindness towards the lusted states from other men. How oblivious she is to the bad things in life and only focuses on the good. How her small splattering of freckles cover her petite nose. How I hated that rat boy for looking at her the way he did. How much I dream of holding her in my arms and kissing her silly. How I want to spend the rest of my life with her. How I want to get married, have children and be the happiest man alive. All in all, I wanted to tell her I am absolutely, and wholly in love with her.

But all that came out of that stupid mouth of mine was:

"have a nice day, angel."

**Ok, I'm really sorry but this was kinda just a filler chapter, giving you info on what Jace felt. I know a lot of you wanted the pandemonium party with Sebastian to be in this chapter but I simply didn't have time, I'm going camping again for the weekend tomorrow but I'll be back by Tuesday my little minions. There will be more info on Sebastian and Jaces past in the next chapter. incase you didn't notice clary mentioned working at the garden centre that day and whoever can remember who else happened to work at Simons garden centre gets a medal ;)**

**I NEED REVEWS TO CARRY ON! GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! WON'T CARRY ON UNLESS I DO ;)**

**Love you all - G xxx**


End file.
